


Text Me You Love Me

by Fake_Ruby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Bros being hoes, Coming Out, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, nate hates emojis, ray loves emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Ruby/pseuds/Fake_Ruby
Summary: "Dude I'm so wet right now."Random excerpts of texts between Ray and Nate showing the evolution of their relationship.





	Text Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this like a month ago but ao3 wouldn't let me post it
> 
> kinda ooc i guess but i had a lot of fun writing it so

Ray: i'm so wet right now 

Nate: dude i do not need to hear that

Ray: what

Ray: no

Ray: oh god

Ray: it started pouring and i didn't have an umbrella

Nate: you should have led with that

Ray: i see that now 

Ray: can i stop by for a change of clothes

Ray: i don't have time to go back home 

Nate: oh i see. you're not just checking in with your buddy after all. you're just using me 

Ray: pleeeeeeease

Nate: ...

Nate: fine 

Ray: i love you

Nate: yeah yeah

\---

Nate: hey can i have my sweatshirt back. you can drop by any time today

Ray: uhhhhhh

Ray: actually i lost it

Nate: i gave it to you literally three days ago how did you lose it

Ray: idk i probably left it at work

Nate: ray, you've had work off the past few days

Ray: right actually i left it at kendra's 

Nate: ray 

Ray: okay fine i didn't lose it

Ray: but it's really comfortable okay

Ray: i want to keep it

Nate: give it back

Ray: please

Ray: pretty please

Ray: pretty please with a cherry on top

Nate: no it's mine

Ray: [image]

Nate: oh come on that's so unfair. you can't send me a pic of your puppy eyes

Ray: [image]

Ray: look how good i look in this

Nate: i'm not giving in

Ray: what if we share it 

Nate: what are we a couple

Ray: we could be ;))

Nate: oh my god

Ray: [image]

Nate: you did not just send me a pic of you pulling up MY sweatshirt to show off your abs like some 18 year old straight white frat dude

Ray: pretend to hate all you want

Ray: i know you want me

Nate: you're unbelievable 

Ray: yeah these abs are pretty unbelievable 

Nate: not what i was referring to

Ray: oh ;)))

Nate: i'm so done dealing with you

Ray: so i get to keep the sweatshirt 

Nate: ...

Ray: i'm taking that as a yes

Nate: whatever

Ray: yes!!!

Ray: i'm so happy! [smiling face with open mouth and smiling eyes emoji] [smiling face with open mouth and smiling eyes emoji]

Ray: [red heart emoji] [red heart emoji]

Nate: wow

\---

Ray: [image]

Ray: do you think i should get stitches 

Nate: dude!!!

Nate: yes. go to the fucking hospital 

Nate: are you at home

Nate: i'm omw 

Ray: it's just a minor flesh wound

\---

Nate: so amaya just broke up with me

Ray: :(

Ray: that sucks man

Ray: why

Ray: i thought things were going well

Nate: she said we're just not working out. she was kinda vague

Ray: [loudly crying face emoji] [loudly crying face emoji] [loudly crying face emoji]

Nate: i'm not that broken up about it

Ray: you're not broken up abt your break up

Ray: haha that's funny

Nate: dude i just got dumped

Ray: right sorry

Nate: nah i'm joking

Ray: [whale emoji] for what it's worth i think you're awesome and i would never dump you

Nate: neither of us is gay

Nate: thanks tho

Ray: [eyes emoji]

Nate: can you come over tho

Ray: omw with indiana jones and a pack of oreos

Nate: i love you bro

Ray: wow bro zoned 

Ray: that hurts

Nate: i'm rolling my eyes right now

Ray: just use this emoji [face with rolling eyes emoji]

Nate: no. emojis are stupid

Ray: [face with rolling eyes emoji] [face with rolling eyes emoji] [face with rolling eyes emoji] [face with rolling eyes emoji]

Ray: they're cool [smiling face with sunglasses emoji]

Nate: they're dumb and childish

Ray: don't be such a straight dude [man gesturing no light skin tone emoji] [man gesturing no medium light skin tone emoji] [man gesturing no medium skin tone emoji] [man gesturing no medium dark skin tone emoji] [man gesturing no dark skin tone emoji]

Nate: but i am a straight dude

Ray: [speaking head in silhouette emoji] [ear emoji]

Nate: stop 

Ray: [broken heart emoji] [broken heart emoji] [broken heart emoji]

Nate: your heart is not breaking over this

Nate: i literally got dumped 

Ray: i'm here for you bro [man couple with heart emoji]

Nate: all emojis are stupid

Ray: oh really

Ray: tell that to

Ray: [man juggling emoji] [man juggling emoji] [man juggling emoji]

Nate: am i supposed to think that's cool

Ray: no this emoji is cool

Ray: [snowflake emoji] [snowflake emoji] [snowflake emoji]

Nate: oh my god

Ray: snart would appreciate that

Ray: he wouldn't say so

Ray: but he would appreciate it

Nate: never mind just stay home 

Ray: nooooooo

Nate: bye

Ray: [red heart emoji] [yellow heart emoji] [green heart emoji] [blue heart emoji] [purple heart emoji] [growing heart emoji]

Ray: i'm here let me in

\---

Nate: [image]

Nate: new profile pic or not ?

Ray: yaaaaaaas

Ray: [heart eyes emoji] [heart eyes emoji] [heart eyes emoji] [heart eyes emoji]

Ray: [tongue emoji] [tongue emoji] [tongue emoji]

Nate: oh dear lord

Ray: [tongue emoji] [tongue emoji] [tongue emoji] [tongue emoji] [tongue emoji] [tongue emoji] [tongue emoji] [tongue emoji] [tongue emoji] [tongue emoji]

\---

Nate: hey mick told me what happened. that's really shitty. i'm here for you bud

Ray: i was so worried you wouldn't want to be friends anymore if you found out i was bi

Ray: i thought all my jokes would make you uncomfortable 

Nate: how much of an asshole do you think i am

Ray: my parents are supposed to love me unconditionally and they just disowned me for liking dudes

Ray: i think i have a right to be cautious 

Nate: no of course

Nate: sorry i didn't mean it like that 

Ray: can we talk in person

Nate: of course man

Ray: okay mick is driving me to your place

Nate: i'm busting out the Star Wars dvds for after we talk 

Nate: your parents are shit and you deserve better 

Ray: thanks man

Ray: it means a lot that you support me

Nate: [red heart emoji] [yellow heart emoji] [green heart emoji] [blue heart emoji] [purple heart emoji]

Ray: YOU USED EMOJIS [screaming face emoji] [screaming face emoji]

Nate: yeah don't expect it again

Ray: aw

Nate: why is mick with you anyway

Ray: he knew i was bi before i even fully realized it myself 

Ray: he said he'd come with as moral support when i said i wanted to come out to my family

Nate: that's sweet

Ray: i'm telling him you said that

Nate: please don't

Ray: hey i'm here

\---

Ray: [image]

Ray: should i buy this

Nate: why the hell would you buy that

Nate: that's the ugliest shirt i've ever seen

Nate: worse than your flamingo shirt

Ray: my flamingo shirt is beautiful 

Nate: how did i not figure out you were gay sooner

Ray: ;)))

Ray: i'm buying it

Nate: DO NOT BUY IT

Ray: you haven't heard the best part yet

Nate: oh no 

Ray: i'm buying it as a present

Ray: for you

Nate: what did i do to deserve this 

Ray: i'm just such a gr8 friend

Nate: The person you are trying to reach has deleted their number.

Ray: nate i know that's you

Nate: ugh

Ray: [sparkling heart emoji] [sparkling heart emoji]

\---

Ray: you, me, a comfy bed and a private bedroom

Ray: you in

Ray: ???

Nate: uhhhhhh

Ray: for a movie marathon

Ray: it'll even include indiana jones

Nate: man you rlly need to work on how you word things

Ray: it's all part of my charm

Nate: so that's what you're calling it

Ray: [face with stuck out tongue and winking eye emoji]

Nate: if you keep sending emojis i'm gonna say no

Ray: the [100 emoji] emojis [no entry sign emoji] are [man gesturing no emoji] never [vertical traffic light emoji] gonna [cross mark emoji] stop [american football emoji]

Nate: why is there a football

Ray: idk

Ray: don't question the emojis

Nate: you need help 

Ray: help getting off 

Ray: ohhhh

Ray: you offering? [smirking face emoji]

Ray: ;))

Nate: you're the one who even made it sexual

Nate: why are you so weird

Ray: you love me

Nate: no

Ray: you know you do

Nate: i know i don't

Ray: wow Indiana jones is out

Ray: no longe r part of the marathon

Ray: you only have yourself to blame

Nate: i never even agreed to this

Ray: too bad

Ray: i just washed my bedding and it smells great so you're coming over to cuddle and eat junk food and watch movies 

Ray: i'll drag you here myself if i have to

Nate: i don't doubt that

Nate: fine i'm on my way

Ray: !!!!!!

\---

Ray: good morning sunshine [sun emoji] you're beautiful [heart eyes emoji] and i love you [face throwing kiss emoji] and i hope you have an amazing day [red exclamation mark emoji] [white exclamation mark emoji]

Nate: it's 2 in the afternoon 

\---

Ray: good night

Nate: fuck off 

Ray: wow

\---

Nate: ily ya son of a bitch

Ray: don't talk abt my mom that way

Ray: jk she is a bitch tho

Nate: yah

Nate: also i just professed my love and you're not even gonna respond ?? rude

Ray: that text was v ooc for you

Ray: i'm suspicious 

Ray: that's why i'm not saying ily too

Nate: can't a bro just tell a bro he loves him

Ray: not a frat boy like you

Nate: not this again

Nate: i was never in a frat!!

\---

Nate: dude my night was so awesome 

Ray: mine too

Nate: i had the best sex

Ray: i had the best burger

Ray: oh

\---

Nate: i think you should go out with one of my coworkers. he's cute and smart and funny. his name is noah and i think you'd rlly like him

Ray: and why have you never mentioned him before

Nate: i just found out he's gay

Ray: wow just cuz he's gay doesn't mean i want to date him

Nate: i almost broke my no emoji rule to show you that i'm rolling my eyes

Ray: [eyes emoji]

Ray: what's his number 

\---

Ray: hey ur a dick

Nate: hi sara 

Ray: [face throwing a kiss emoji]

\---

Ray: [image]

Nate: cute

Ray: you should date him 

Nate: fuck off sara

\---

Ray: wait you're serious

Ray: you don't like garlic bread

Ray: wtf

Ray: i'm divorcing you

Nate: we're not even a couple

\---

Ray: send this [envelope emoji] to someone [smiling face with sunglasses emoji] you want to [ghost emoji] marry [ring emoji] or you'll never [man gesturing no emoji] find love [growing heart emoji]

Nate: stop sending me chain texts 

Nate: this is the fourth one today

Nate: no spider is gonna eat you

Nate: george washington isn't gonna come back as a zombie and spit in your food

Ray: maybe this was my way of proposing

Ray: god insensitive much 

\---

Ray: dude i just farted for like 7 seconds straight 

Ray: it reeks

Nate: you're disgusting

Ray: we literally have farting contests every week don't act like you're above this

Nate: ...

Ray: that's what i thought bitch

\---

Ray: WE ARE FARMERS BAH BAH BAH BAH BAH BAH BAH BAH

\---

Nate: just bought a case of beer come over 

Ray: are your parents home [smirking face emoji] [eyes emoji]

Nate: never mind i'll ask sara 

Nate: [image]

Nate: you've corrupted her

Ray: HAHAHA

Ray: i can't believe she sent you the same thing

Nate: i guess i'm drinking alone tonight 

Ray: don't be like that babe

\---

Ray: hey did i leave my phone at ur place

Nate: ...

Ray: what?

Ray: oh

\---

Ray: just realized he's called ash ketchum as in catch em all

Nate: how do you have a phd

Ray: i actually have 3

\---

Nate: what kind of flower are you allergic to again?

Ray: roses :((

Ray: why?

Nate: i'm buying you flowers 

Ray: awwww

Ray: and you wanted to make sure i didn't have an allergic reaction

Ray: you're the sweetest brofriend ever

Nate: no i wanted to make sure i did get the flower you're allergic to

Nate: [image]

Nate: a dozen red roses for you

Ray: you're such a dick

Ray: a huge dick

Ray: the biggest dick ever

Nate: you mean i HAVE the biggest dick ever

Ray: i'm leaving this family. tell our children i love them but i can't do this anymore

Nate: stop being so dramatic

Nate: we don't have kids

Nate: we're not even a couple

Ray: but you wish we were ;))

Nate: i'm straight

Ray: [gif]

Nate: who tf is jan 

\---

Ray: i want ice cream

Nate: then go get some

Ray: bring me some 

Nate: no

Ray: you're the worst friend ever

Nate: k

Ray: no that's a lie

Ray: wait

Ray: did you just k me

Ray: yep

Ray: worst friend

Nate: k

Ray: stop

Nate: k

\---

Ray: [image]

Ray: sara pulled through and brought me ice cream and now we're chilling (hA) together are you jealous 

Nate: [image]

Ray: wtf

Ray: is that cheesecake 

Ray: where r u

Nate: cheesecake factory with felicity. she's buying. it's nice having rich friends

Ray: what

Ray: yo get some cheesecake with me some time

Ray: soon

Nate: sorry too expensive 

Ray: i'll pay

Nate: sorry i just don't feel comfortable having anyone spend so much money on cheesecake

Nate: i'd feel like i owe you

Ray: but not with felicity

Ray: AND ITS CHEESECAKE OFC ITS WORTH IT

Nate: whatever

Ray: i'll fake propose so we get free dessert then

Nate: wow you're rlly desperate

Ray: i want cheesecake :(

Nate: thought you wanted ice cream

Ray: i have ice cream now i want cheesecake

Nate: maybe some other time...

Ray: i hate you

Nate: no 

Ray: yes 

Nate: [red heart emoji]

Nate: i want it on record that i only used an emoji to be ironic 

Ray: kiss my ass

Nate: [face throwing a kiss emoji]

Ray: kiss my lips

Nate: ...

Ray: worth a shot ;))

\---

Ray: i finally texted noah 

Ray: we're going out Friday 

Nate: you just texted him 

Nate: it's been like 3 months

Ray: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

\---

Nate: how was the date

\---

Ray: i'm just now answering so what's that tell ya

Nate: niiiiiiice

\---

Ray: [image]

Nate: you two are cute

Ray: threesome? [face with stuck out tongue and winking eye emoji]

Nate: blocked

\---

Ray: hey guess what i ran into jax and wally today

Nate: cool i rlly care

Ray: they said you're lame and they hate you

Nate: yep i'm sure they said that

Ray: good bc they did

Ray: i was there

Nate: guess what

Ray: you don't care?

Nate: i'm rolling my eyes again

Ray: [face rolling eyes emoji]

\---

Ray: i made a pun and noah didn't appreciate it i'm breaking up with him

Nate: no you're not

Ray: no i'm not

\---

Ray: who do u think will die in infinity war

Ray: my money is on hawkeye and captain america 

Ray: def not spider-man or ant man

Ray: i actually made a chart for the degree to which i think each character will die

Ray: [image]

Nate: it's 4 am go the fuck to sleep

\---

Nate: dude i'm rlly sorry i have to tell you smth 

Nate: it's abt noah 

Nate: he kinda cheated on you

Ray: what 

Ray: how'd you find out

Ray: with who

Ray: he wouldn't do that

Nate: with me... kinda 

Ray: WHAT

Nate: he kissed me today 

Nate: I DIDNT KISS BACK OBV

Nate: he was being weird which i now realize was him flirting then he just kinda came at me and i had to push him away

\---

Nate: Ray?

Nate: Ray are you okay?

\---

Nate: hey bud i'm rlly sorry 

Nate: pls just tell me you're okay

\---

Nate: i'm coming over

Ray: don't i want to be alone

Nate: ray

Ray: pls

Ray: if i see you i'll just think of him kissing you

Nate: i'm sorry 

Ray: i don't blame you

\---

Ray: i'm meeting noah at jitters in an hour

Nate: you got this buddy

Ray: can i come over to your place after

Nate: of course 

\---

Ray: [image]

Ray: me @ noah 

Nate: it's been a week how are you already sending memes abt your relationship 

Ray: bc i've actually been in love with you this entire time and i never cared abt him 

Nate: coping mechanism 

Nate: right

Ray: wow way to respond to my confession

\---

Ray: and now you're ignoring me

Ray: rude 

\---

Nate: i love you too

Ray: !!!!

Nate: oh sorry wrong person

Ray: wow

Ray: i'm divorcing you

Nate: how many times do i have to tell you

Nate: we're not married

Ray: we could be ;)

\---

Ray: [image]

Ray: isn't this sunset so pretty 

Nate: almost as pretty as you

Ray: awww

Nate: r mom

Ray: i hate you 

\---

Nate: how did you know you were bi

Ray: i mean it took a while to realize but finally i just couldn't deny that part of myself 

Ray: and i found out wanting to have sex with harrison ford isn't what a normal celeb crush is like

Ray: why

Nate: just curious

Ray: bi curious ? ;)

Ray: sorry i couldn't resist 

Nate: after every convo we have just assume i'm rolling my eyes 

\---

Ray: hey guess what

Nate: what

Ray: you got the word

\---

Ray: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!![party popper emoji] [balloon emoji] [wrapped present emoji] [birthday cake emoji] [confetti ball emoji]

Nate: it's not my birthday 

Ray: see it's a surprise and bc ur birthday is so far away you totally weren't expecting this text

Nate: wrong number?

Ray: yeah

\---

Ray: mick and i just made out

Nate: WHAT

Ray: now that i have your attention, which shirt should i wear

Ray: [image]

Ray: [image]

Nate: wow

Nate: and neither

Ray: oh you wnat me shirtless ;)

Nate: no i want you to buy a new wardrobe cuz your clothes are ugly 

Ray: you're a horrible boyfriend

Nate: good because i'm not your boyfriend 

Ray: :(

\---

Nate: sara just texted me and said you have a huge dick

Ray: idk how she knows but she's right ;(

Ray: whoops

Ray: ;)

Nate: she told me my shirt would look even better on your floor

Nate: tell her to stop hitting on me for you 

Ray: tell her to hit you?

Ray: okay

Nate: i hate you

Ray: [heart with arrow emoji] [heart with arrow emoji] [revolving hearts emoji] [revolving hearts emoji] [heart with ribbon emoji] [heart with ribbon emoji] [two hearts emoji] [two hearts emoji] [sparkling heart emoji] [sparkling heart emoji]

\---

Ray: [image]

Ray: look how cute this dog is

Nate: awwww

\---

Nate: [image]

Ray: is that my shirt 

Nate: no i actually own something that ugly

Ray: are those my pants

Ray: is that my mirror ??

Ray: are you at my apartment!??!

Nate: [video]

Ray: THAT IS NOT SOMETHING I WOULD SAY

Nate: [video]

Ray: STOP MOCKING ME

Nate: [video]

Ray: IDENTITY THEFT IS NOT A JOKE JIM

Nate: bears, beets, battle star galactica

Ray: aw you understood my reference

Nate: obviously 

\---

Ray: you should buy me a stuffed animal

Nate: no 

Ray: okay

\---

Ray: you would not believe your tv remote manual

Ray: if 10 million heywood comma nathaniels

Ray: your name is hard

Nate: your dick is hard

Ray: only when i'm with you 

\---

Nate: hey so... i'm p sure i'm bi. idk. i had a crush on a guy in like 1st grade but i found out it was wrong so i pushed it down and haven't thought about it since but... i def wanna fuck guys so i guess i'm bi haha

Ray: YO

Ray: WE CAN OFFICIALLY GET MARRIED NOW THAT WE'RE BOTH INTO DUDES

Ray: oh and i support you buddy

Ray: obviously

Nate: thanks man

Nate: can you just keep this between us for now

Ray: of course

Nate: thanks 

Ray: anyth for my husband 

Nate: i knew this was a mistake

\---

Ray: hey gay best friend

Ray: i'm so happy we can be gay together 

Ray: gay palmer and nate gaywood

Nate: i'm blocking you

\---

Ray: so what made you finally figure out you're into dudes

Nate: you

Ray: i knew it

Nate: it was harrison ford 

Ray: see we're perfect for each other

\---

Ray: there was a sale on dr. pepper so i bought a ton come over for a burping contest

Nate: omw 

\---

Ray: are you going to kara's party

Nate: yeah are you

Ray: yeah are you

Nate: yeah are you

Ray: yeah are you

Nate: yeah are you

Ray: yeah are you 

Nate: we're done now 

Ray: yeah are you 

Ray: oh

\---

Ray: dude i have a huge bruise on my arm wanna see

Nate: yeah 

Ray: [image]

Nate: did you just say that so you'd have an excuse to send a pic of your enormous bicep

Ray: le gasp

Ray: i would never

Nate: rme

Ray: what

Nate: rolling my eyes

Ray: JUST USE THE EMOJI INSTEAD OF MAKING UP YOUR OWN SLANG THATS IMPOSSIBLE FOR OTHERS TO UNDERSTAND

Nate: no

\---

Nate: i think i'm ready to come out to everyone 

Ray: awesome

Ray: so i've been brainstorming how you should do it 

Ray: ofc you could do smth like a rainbow cake (except the bi flag)

Nate: how have you been brainstorming if i told you a minute ago 

Ray: i've been planning this since you first came out to me

Nate: wow

Ray: anyway i think you should do smth like this

Ray: [image]

Ray: so we'll take a pic of us linking our arms like this except the popsicles are blue purple and pink and they're shaped like dicks

Ray: you can come out as bi and we can come out as a couple in one foul swoop

Nate: did u forget we aren't actually a couple

Ray: that was rude

Ray: and unnecessary 

Ray: i am #hurt

Ray: [broken heart emoji] [broken heart emoji] [broken heart emoji]

Nate: wow

Ray: okay okay i have some other ideas

Ray: you could write and sing a song

Nate: no

Ray: you could dress up as the bicon captain america except in a purple pink and blue suit instead of red white and blue 

Nate: NO

Ray: get a tattoo on your chest that says "i'm bisexual" and then take off your shirt every time you see one of your friends so they know

Nate: yeah i think i'll just tell ppl like a normal human being

Ray: your loss

Nate: you didn't do any of those things

Ray: unfortunately my genius brain was being too genius abt other things at the time i came out and had not yet thought of these fantastic ideas

\---

Ray: we should adopt a dog together

Nate: we're not a couple, we don't live together, and we're not adopting a dog together

Ray: drat

Ray: the witch said

Ray: i loved that book as a kid

Ray: the pumpkin one

Ray: the pumpkin that's too big to move

Ray: and the witch needs help moving it

Ray: because it's such a big pumpkin

Ray: and a ghost helps and a vampire and stuff

Ray: and then she makes a pie out of the big pumpkin 

Ray: what's it called

Nate: big pumpkin ?

Ray: yeah!

\---

Ray: [image]

Ray: this lighting is so good

Nate: are you watching hgtv

Ray: you're supposed to be focusing on my handsome face

Nate: i'm coming over to watch house hunters with you

Ray: okay

\---

Ray: a new bakery just opened down the street from my apartment 

Ray: we should go

Nate: how about tomorrow after lunch

Ray: great it's a date

Nate: it's not a date

Ray: if that's what you need to tell yourself...

\---

Ray: [image]

Ray: thinking about buying this [thinking face emoji] [thinking face emoji]

Nate: is this a joke

Nate: are you actually going to buy something fashionable for once

Ray: [image]

Ray: not with this price i won't

Nate: woah

\---

Ray: is it just me or does mick look rlly hot in his new insta profile pic

Nate: it's mick he always looks hot

Ray: touché 

Ray: wait you mean that as in he's a pyro right 

Nate: obv

Ray: good bc i don't want you to leave me for one of my closest friends

Nate: wow

\---

Ray: [video]

Nate: holy shit

Nate: that's amazing

Nate: how long did that take you

Ray: i've been working on it for weeks

Nate: i can't believe you did the entire song

Nate: and harmonies

Nate: how do you harmonize burps

Ray: practice

Nate: why did you choose what makes you beautiful by 1D tho

Ray: idk

Ray: it's funny

Ray: does this make you want to marry me

Nate: no it makes me want to divorce you

Ray: hey at least you finally admit we're together 

Ray: wait

Ray: heywood at least you finally admit we're together 

Ray: nailed it 

Nate: ffs

\---

Ray: [image]

Ray: isn't this dude so hot

Nate: he's okay 

Nate: who is he

Ray: idk some insta famous person

Ray: and what do you mean "okay"

Nate: he's attractive objectively but he's not my type 

Nate: looks too much like a frat boy

Ray: frat boys suck but gay frat boys are my aesthetic

Nate: i prefer men who are cute

Nate: like puppies

Ray: at least we both agree harrison ford is attractive 

Nate: was

Ray: is

Nate: is

Ray: :))

\---

Ray: let's go to the zoo

Nate: i was just at your apartment last night 

Nate: ohhhhhh

Ray: wow

\---

Ray: i need coffee

Nate: then get some coffee

Ray: wow you're a genius why didn't i think of that

\---

Ray: send nudes

Nate: [image]

Ray: that's a pic of ur fridge

Nate: yeah but i was naked when i took it

Ray: [man face palming emoji]

\---

Ray: good morning! [red heart emoji]

Nate: no

\---

Ray: [image]

Ray: [image]

Ray: a tragedy in two pics

Nate: aw it's like the guy in lilo and stitch

Ray: THATS WHAT I SAID

Ray: it's even mint chocolate chip ice cream

Nate: rip

Ray: hunter 

Nate: i no longer feel bad for you

Ray: you love my puns 

Nate: no

Ray: you NO you do

Nate: did you even try 

\---

Ray: i need a hug

Nate: what's wrong

Ray: nothing rlly

Ray: i just need a hug

Nate: k come over

\---

Nate: we should hang this weekend

Nate: like all weekend

Nate: just come over friday and don't leave until monday 

Nate: my place is closer to your work anyway

Ray: [thumbs up emoji] [thumbs up emoji] [thumbs up emoji]

Nate: never mind you're uninvited if you're gonna use emojis

Ray: [loudly crying face emoji] [loudly crying face emoji] [loudly crying face emoji]

Nate: okay stop and you can come over 

Ray: i was going to anyway

Nate: i know

\---

Ray: guess who's not invited home for christmas!!!

Nate: :(((

Nate: we'll celebrate together 

Ray: i love you

Nate: love you too man

\---

Ray: anyway i don't get how you don't have a boyfriend yet bc you're rlly hot

Ray: no homo

Nate: neither of us is straight

Nate: you don't get to say no homo

Ray: [eyes emoji]

Nate: what does that emoji even mean

Ray: idk 

\---

Ray: i was at the drug store today buying heroin and there was a huge sale on make up so i bought a shit ton and i thought we could give each other make overs tonight 

Nate: why are you like this

Nate: i'm down tho

Nate: regular or blind

Ray: both?

Nate: sounds good

Nate: i'll pick up some take out after work then head over to your place

Ray: sounds like a plan stan 

Nate: wow i can't believe you don't even know my name

Ray: [face with stuck out tongue and tightly closed eyes emoji]

Nate: k i deserved that

\---

Ray: alright well i have to go into work early tomorrow so i should have gone to sleep like an hour ago haha i'll text you during my break at 11 okay good night ily

Nate: ily too my ray of sunshine sleep well

\---

Nate: so yeah

Nate: anyway

Nate: what movie are you most excited for this month

Nate: k i've sent you so many texts how are you still asleep

Nate: WAKE UP BITCH ITS NOON THIRTY GET YO ASS OUT OF BED

Nate: ray

Nate: ray

Nate: ray

Nate: ...

Nate: wanna get married

Ray: hey i'm up

Ray: wow you left a lot of texts 

Nate: i can't believe that worked 

Ray: :)))

Ray: well as eddie would say, there's no such thing as a coincidence 

Ray: also why do you want to know what i think about griffins

Nate: idk man i was bored

Ray: so you spammed me with random texts?

Ray: that's something i would do

Ray: well you know what they say abt taking on traits of your partner and whatnot

Nate: actually you can go back to sleep

\---

Ray: hey i'm so glad we did christmas together. thanks for inviting me

Nate: i had fun too

Nate: we should celebrate christmas together every year

Ray: i appreciate you so much right now i'm not even gonna say "like a couple"

Nate: wow thanks

Nate: best christmas gift i received 

Ray: better than the totally beautiful matching sweater i gave you yesterday?

Nate: oh dear lord

\---

Ray: [image]

Ray: look at all these insta comments

Ray: everyone wants us to date

\---

Ray: wow are you just gonna ignore me every time i talk abt us being a couple now

\---

Ray: okay that's fine i'll find a new gay bro to be gay bro friends with

\---

Nate: I WAS IN A MEETING!!!

Nate: but i would have ignored you anyway

\---

Ray: is it just me or is it rlly awkward right now

Nate: it's rlly awkward 

Ray: want to get out of here?

Nate: yeah

Ray: ;)

Nate: ugh

\---

Nate: i'll pick you up at 4:30 for an early dinner and then we can head to Oliver's party

Ray: sounds good

\---

Ray: [image]

Ray: [image]

Ray: [image]

Ray: HAVE HOU SEEN THIS

Ray: DUDE WAKE UP

Ray: [police car revolving light emoji] [police car revolving light emoji] [police car revolving light emoji]

Nate: IM UP

Nate: I SAW

Nate: I REMEMBER NOTHING THO ALL I KNOW IS I JAVE A KILLER HANGOBER

Ray: i can't believe we kissed at midnight 

Nate: i can't believe our friends took pics and posted them

Nate: actually you know what i can

Ray: sara refuses to delete them

Nate: i mean... is it rlly that big a deal ?

Nate: we're bros 

Nate: it's fine right

Ray: dude

Nate: come on you're the one always joking abt us being married

Ray: that's different 

Nate: how

Ray: it's just between us !!

Ray: and it's a joke !!

Ray: ITS WAY DIFFERENT

Nate: geez calm down why are you so upset about this

Ray: my family has me on social media

Ray: i was hoping after me not being there on christmas they'd miss me and accept me as part of the family again

Ray: i'd just have to hide my gay 

Ray: which i've been doing for years so it would be fine

Ray: but if they see those pics it'll ruin any chances i have

Nate: dude they aren't worth it

Nate: i get that it's hard but we're your family now

Nate: screw your blood relatives

Nate: they're assholes and you deserve better 

Nate: you deserve to be who you are unapologetically 

Nate: you don't have to hide anymore

Nate: i don't mean to sound insensitive or anyth bc i know it's hard

Nate: i get it

Nate: they're family 

Nate: but pls

Nate: let me help you move on 

Nate: [red heart emoji] [red heart emoji]

Ray: wow when you bust out the emojis i know you're serious

Ray: fine if you're gonna help me i need that in the form of cuddles and cookie dough 

Nate: okay i'll be right over 

\---

Ray: i'm so tired

Nate: there's an easy solution

Nate: it's called going to sleep

Ray: that doesn't sound right

\---

Ray: it's wednesday new comic book day woot woot

Nate: i have to work late come by @ 7 so we can read them together 

Ray: okie dokie

\---

Ray: wakey wakey eggs and bakey 

Nate: do you ever just... think before you speak

Ray: not usually

Nate: yeah i've noticed

\---

Nate: my work is doing a group trip thing to an amusement park and we can bring spouses and stuff so wanna be my +1

Ray: awwww is this your way of proposing 

Ray: i can't believe it's finally happening 

Ray: YES YES 1000X YES

Ray: I DO ID O I DO I DO I DO I DO I DK I DO I DO I DO DO I DO

Ray: haha do do

Ray: doo doo

Nate: why did i ask you

\---

Ray: will you pick up some deodorant for me before you come over

Nate: why can't you do it yourself

Ray: it's on the way 

Ray: why should i leave when you'll already be there

Nate: fine

Ray: love you

Nate: yeah yeah

\---

Ray: hey there's an app that makes emojis that look like ppl you know and i made one of you

Ray: i know you hate emojis but wanna see it?

Nate: i guess

Ray: [smiling pile of poo emoji]

Nate: wow

\---

Nate: i have like 7 missed calls from you

Nate: is everything okay 

Ray: everything is DANDY

Ray: I feel so good

Nate: you used a capital i 

Nate: are you okay

Nate: are you kidnapped

Ray: aww you're worried bout me

Ray: that's cute

Ray: cuteeeeee

Nate: uhhh

Ray: wannA duck

Ray: fuck 

Nate: ray...

Ray: come meet me @ the bar

Ray: cum meet me here

Ray: hee hee

Ray: [tongue emoji] [peach emoji] [splashing sweat emoji] [eggplant emoji]

Nate: are you drunk

Ray: I'm not drink 

Ray: i only had a lol but 

Ray: not much at all

Ray: hey you know what's cool

Ray: narwhals 

Ray: they're like unicorn mermaids 

Ray: wake are narwhals real

Nate: dude... go to sleep

Ray: sara is calling me an uber

Nate: good

Nate: text me when you're safe at home

\---

Ray: i'm home

Ray: in bed

Ray: thinking abt you

Nate: okay go to sleep

Ray: wait

Nate: what

Ray: il obe you

Nate: yeah i love you too buddy

Ray: no i'm in love with you 

Ray: all my joke flirting is real

Ray: cum over 

Nate: ray you don't mean that

Ray: yes I do

Ray: I'll prove fo you 

Nate: you can't even text

Nate: we'll talk when you're sober

Ray: aw sober ray is no fun 

Ray: he'll lie to you 

Ray: don't believe him

Nate: good night raymond

Ray: gud night Nathaniel hEywood palmEr

\---

Ray: i feel like shit

Ray: oh my god

Ray: i just read my texts from last night 

Ray: oh my god

Nate: chill it's fine

Nate: i know you were just drunk 

Nate: no worries

Ray: right

Ray: well actually

Ray: drunk me might not be so far off

Nate: ...

Nate: what are you saying 

Ray: drunk words sober thoughts 

Ray: can we talk in person

Ray: there are some things i need to get off my chest 

Ray: so that i can move on

Ray: you said you'd help me move on

Nate: i'm on my way over

\---

Ray: round 2 ;)

Nate: i'm right next to you why are you texting me

Ray: i just wanted to tell you about my day

Ray: like i always do

Ray: so there's this guy i like

Ray: a LOT you know

Ray: i have for a while

Ray: but i didn't think he could ever love me back

Ray: mick and sara have been telling me to tell him bc he loves me too

Ray: but i didn't believe them

Ray: so they told me to at least do it so that i could move on

Ray: well it took drunk me and some bravery but i did it

Ray: and boy did it pay off

Ray: i think he might be the one

Nate: raymond that's sweet and all but if you don't put your fingers up my ass in the next thirty seconds i'm filing for divorce

Ray: [red heart emoji]

Nate: [red heart emoji]

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is better w actual emojis but ao3 wouldn't allow it
> 
> also i hope y'all could figure out what each [image] was meant to be


End file.
